


Come On Get Higher

by midnightdown (sailorsuga)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsuga/pseuds/midnightdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘So come on, get higher. Loosen my lips. Faith and desire and the swing of your hips…’ Niall and Zayn are having their first time and all Niall can think about is how they got here in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On Get Higher

**Author's Note:**

> (From 2010 Stephanie): Okay so instead of doing my biology work during class, I wrote this. Yes, I’m so responsible and mature…And this is kinda my first time writing a sex...anything so yeah...this is what I think of in class...:D Inspired by Come on Get Higher by Matt Nathanson
> 
> (2015 Steph): Yeah hi. This sucks and is really super fluffy vanilla sex but hey I was like 14/15 when this happened. Also, there are some spelling and maybe grammar errors. I'm not changing them cuz idk they've been that way since I posted them all those years ago. Feels more authentic that way I guess lol

**_I miss the sound of your voice_ **

**_And I miss the rush of your skin_ **

Niall shuddered slightly; a faint tint of red on his cheeks as Zayn pulled him closer, blowing on his neck. The white dress shirt hung low under his shoulders; pants and shoes discarded long ago.

“You shouldn’t be scared.” Zayn’s breath ghosted over the shell of Niall’s ear tauntingly, almost. Niall gripped his boyfriend’s shoulders tighter; he was nervous.

“Yes, I should.” Niall’s voice shook with the nerves but he couldn’t bring himself to stop; to get off of Zayn’s lap and his arms. “I’ve never done this.”

“Don’t you trust me?” Zayn countered and Niall bit his lip in thought.

He nodded slowly. Zayn smiled up at him. “Then don’t worry.”

**_And I miss the still of the silence_ **

**_As you breathe out and I breathe in_ **

_It was probably the third grade when Niall first saw Zayn. It was on the school playground; the other kids running around and playing with their friends. Swinging on the swing-set; climbing the jungle gym; and racing across the fields._

_All except Zayn_

_Zayn was sitting under a platform near the jungle gym; a sketch pad in his lap and a pencil in hand; scribbling away. His brow was knotted together in thought as he made another flick of his wrist._

_Niall was new at the school, still not quite adjusted to the whole new world of Bradford, England and awkward socially. So he thought Zayn was a perfect candidate as a potential friend._

_“Hi!” he chirped, startling the other boy who jumped at the sound of his voice._

_“Ah!” Zayn shrieked, snapping his head around to look at Niall who was studying him with wide, curious eyes._ _Zayn held his sketchpad close to his chest and almost looked ready to cry when Niall got closer._

_“What are you drawing?” Niall questioned and Zayn shook his head._ _“Nothing,” he dismissed. “You’ll laugh.”_

_Niall cocked his head. “How do you know?”_ _Zayn sent his gaze to the ground. “Everyone does.”_

_Niall smiled widely. “I won’t!” he said. “I promise!” He held his pinky out._ _Zayn looked between Niall and his finger hesitantly before linking his own pinky with the blonde boy’s. He handed the sketch pad to Niall who examined it excitedly._ _Zayn had drawn a stick person; a boy with swirls all over his head for hair. He wore a big smile drawn with red crayon in a setting of a park._

_“That’s my big brother, Liam.” Zayn said shyly. “He’s in middle school now and all the other kids call me stupid for drawing him because he left a year ago with my daddy and he’s never coming back to protect me anymore.”_

_Niall frowned as he observed the drawing. “I think he’ll come back one day.” Niall stated and smiled at Zayn._

_“He’ll probably come back to see your awesome drawings.” He laughed and Zayn smiled back._

_“I’m Niall.”_

_“Zayn.”_

**_If I could walk on water_ **

**_If I could tell you what's next_ **

Niall let out a small gasp as Zayn bit down softly on his neck; his sensitive spot. He could feel Zayn’s smirk against his skin before his tongue ran up the mark he left behind.

“Now everyone knows you’re mine.” He whispered and Niall laughed.

“Possessive bastard.”

“Damn straight.” He lied Niall down on the bed, tossing the sheets off the bed to look down at his work.

The blush never did fade from Niall’s cheeks and only spread further under Zayn’s hungry gaze. He was still only wearing his dress shirt; all the buttons undone and a pair of loose, black boxers. The mark Zayn left was fresh, slightly red and there for the world to see.

Zayn captured Niall’s lips in a rough kiss, eliciting a small noise of approval from Niall. Zayn pulled away to breathe.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Niall held his hand up and linked it with Zayn’s.

“Prove it.”

**_I'd make you believe_ **

**_I'd make you forget_ **

_After twelve years of being jumped, teased, and basically bullied everyday, getting his umbrella taken on a rainy day didn’t really surprise Zayn._

_His hood was pulled over his head; the drawstrings tightening it as he pulled the sleeves down lower past his fingers. He shivered in the rain; taking stiff steps from the school building. When he caught a cold, he had those basketball assholes to blame._

_“I fucking hate middle school…” he muttered._

_Suddenly, he couldn’t feel the raindrops anymore; as if it just stopped raining but Zayn doubted it come and go this fast._ _He turned his head to see Niall flashing him a sweet smile. “Thought you’d need it.” He said, getting closer to Zayn under the umbrella._

_“Thanks, man.” Zayn said, shoving his hands in his pockets. Zayn looked up at Niall and squinted._

_“What happened to you? You looked like you got cut or something.” He asked and Niall laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head._ _He pulled his hand down again to reveal it bandaged with a red liquid soaking through; blood no doubt._

_“I may have found those guys who stole your umbrella and maybe—just maybe—beat them up for you.”_

_Zayn’s eyes widened in surprise ad he gaped up at Niall. "_ _Why would you do that Niall?! They’re jocks! You can’t do that! You could’ve gotten hurt!”_

_Niall shrugged. “Worth it. You’re not soaking wet, right?” Zayn sighed, a small grin spreading across his face as he did so._

_“You’re so stupid,”_

_Niall didn’t seem to mind as he snickered._

**_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_ **

**_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_ **

Niall moaned loudly as Zayn gripped his hips tighter, his boxers having been slid from his waist earlier. “Z-Zayn!” he gasped, throwing his head back in ecstasy as Zayn grinded against his front harder.

“Shh, not yet, babe.” Zayn said, calming Niall down before he could reach his limit too early.

“I want you now.” Niall panted, raising his hand to caress Zayn’s face. “Right now.” Zayn stared at him. “Are you positive?”

Niall nodded, smiling slightly. “I trust you.”

Zayn let out a pleased laugh as he kissed the underside of Niall’s wrist lovingly.

**_Just pull me down hard_ **

**_And drown me in love_ **

_Zayn fidgeted nervously in his seat on the park bench._ _“He isn’t coming. He isn’t coming.” He chanted in his head._

_He had asked Niall out earlier this week; scared out of wits and he basically burst it our in a crowded arcade. He had expected so much; a harsh rejection, a mocking laugh, a punch in the face, even._

_But Niall just flashed that oh-so-distinct grin of his and said, “Sure, its cool!”_

_Now he was waiting. It’s not like Niall was late but Zayn just supposed he always expected the worse. That’s all he ever did._ _Like when Liam said he’d always be there to protect Zayn and then moved away a year later. It wasn’t his fault but it happened._

_Zayn bit his lip nervously as his eyes darted around the park. No Niall._

_“He isn’t coming…” he mumbled._

_“Who isn’t coming?” Zayn glanced up to see Niall’s puzzled face._

_“Y-You came…” he gasped. Niall shrugged._

_“I said I would, right? I ain’t a liar.” Niall smirked. “Besides, it’s fun being with you.”_

_Zayn grinned stupidly as Niall proceeded to walk with him around the town._

_This was really happening, he realized._

**_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_ **

**_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_ **

“I-It hurts, Zayn” Niall whimpered, wincing in pain and Zayn kissed his temple to soothe him. “It gets better.” He assured him and linked their fingers together, Niall gripping hard. He nodded his head. “Okay.” Tears leaked out of the corner of his eyes as Zayn moved again.

**_Just pull me down hard_ **

**_And drown me in love_ **

_“I love you.”_

_It was unexpected and Zayn had no idea where it came from and what possessed him to say it when he did._

_Niall’s eyes widened from his place by the jet. He was leaving soon—back home to Ireland. Zayn hadn’t spoken to him in weeks when Niall first told him and now, as he was just about to board the plane, Zayn had stopped him; ran to him and grabbed his wrist telling him not to leave._

_“What?” Niall asked in disbelief._

_“Uh-oh.” Liam commented from his place on the bench, lowering the visor of his cap._

_Zayn gulped. No use changing it now._

_“I love you, Niall.” He repeated. “I’ve loved you for a while now and,” he took a deep breath. “I guess I’m not ready to see you leave yet, at least without knowing that.” Zayn nodded, satisfied with that._ _“So there.”_

_Niall’s grip tightened on his bags. “You….” He said through gritted teeth. He looked up at Zayn with big, watery blue eyes._

_“Why didn’t you tell me that before I made this decision?! Why’d you have to wait all this time?! Why?!”_

_Zayn felt his something break in him a little as he witnessed the tears stream down Niall’s face._

_“Niall, I—“_

_“All of this; all of this and all you had to do was tell me earlier! I was leaving because I thought you hated me, you big fat idiot! Now you made me cry, too?!”_ _Zayn took Niall’s hand in his, wrapping his arm around the smaller boy’s waist, pulling him close as he hiccupped._

_“I’m sorry.” He whispered._

_“What am I supposed to do now? I can’t miss the flight. My family’s waiting.”_

_“Come back when you’re ready.” Zayn said with a warm smile. “I can wait.”_

_Niall sniffed. “What if you feel differently by then?”_

_Zayn smiled._ _“Trust me; that’ll never happen.”_

**_I miss the sound of your voice_ **

**_Loudest thing in my head_ **

“Ah!” Niall cried out as Zayn smirked.

“I told you it got better.” He teased and Niall blushed in embarrassment. “Sh-shut up and do that again.” He panted and Zayn obeyed, resulting in another pleasured cry from his boyfriend.

“Red looks so good on you…” Zayn murmured, his words turning into gasps.

**_And I ache to remember_ **

**_All the violent, sweet_ **

**_Perfect words that you said_ **

_Zayn woke up slowly, grumbling curses under his breath as Liam stood smiling tauntingly in his doorway._

_“What do you want, bastard?” Zayn growled and Liam snickered._

_“You have company.”_

_A familiar blonde head peeked from behind Liam. Zayn woke up fully then; blinking his eyes to make sure he wasn’t dreaming._

_“Niall…” he breathed and Niall laughed, waving in Zayn’s direction shyly._

_“Hi Zayn.”_

_Zayn wasn’t sure how fast he got up from his bed as he tackled a laughing Niall to the ground._

_“Haha, I missed you, too.” Niall laughed as Zayn just held him closer, still trying to believe this was real; breathing in Niall’s sweet scent and just touching him._

_He had to be sure._

_“I love you…” he said and even though the words were muffled, Niall understood._ _“I love you, too.”_

_“I love both of you!” Liam exclaimed and Niall chuckled._

_Zayn didn’t even hear it; he was in his own little world that only had Niall._ _No one else._

**_If I could walk on water_ **

**_If I could tell you what's next_ **

**_I'd make you believe_ **

**_I'd make you forget_ **

Niall let out a breath as he lied back on the bed, his hand still in Zayn’s. He turned his head to meet Zayn’s smiling face. “That was fun.” Niall joked and Zayn hit him playfully. Niall laughed and snuggled closer.

“Love you…” he mumbled into Zayn’s collarbone and Zayn stroked his hair idly. “Love you, too.”

Niall went to sleep with a smile on his face.

**_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_ **

**_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_ **

**_Just pull me down hard_ **

**_And drown me in love_ **

**_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_ **

**_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_ **

**_Just pull me down hard_ **

**_And drown me in love_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii. Idk if people still even read the crap I posted on tumblr but, if you did and you're here, I did this for you lol This is the first of many of my 1D stories that I'm going to be transferring onto ao3. Yes they suck, I was 14/15 and most of the era in which this was written doesn't even apply anymore but, I figure, maybe some people still read it so I'll leave it here for ya.


End file.
